1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device with wide color gamut.
2. Description of Related Art
With advantages of high definition, small size, light weight, low driving voltage, low power consumption, and an extensive range of application, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has become a mainstream among various display products.
By measuring color saturation with a standard set by the National Television System Committee (NTSC) color television standard, a color gamut in current liquid crystal displays is generally in a specification of NTSC 72%. However, the liquid crystal display is gradually developed to provide a high color saturation. To satisfy consumers' demands, developments of a wide color gamut liquid crystal display and a high color reproduction are primary targets for persons skilled in this art.